


Fairy lights are like indoor stars

by Autumn_Endergem



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Endergem/pseuds/Autumn_Endergem
Summary: Bucky decorates his room and Steve has a flashback of their old life.





	Fairy lights are like indoor stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr post I came across around two or something years ago. I wrote this sometime last year and went back and revised it earlier today and decided that it's the perfect thing to be my first post on ao3!

Steve knocked gently on the door to Bucky's room before pushing it open. 

 

“Bucky, do you want-” Steve froze, his sentence all but forgotten as he took in the scene before him.

 

Bucky's room had been transformed; there were hundreds of fairy lights strung up all over the place. They had been draped across the bed frame, hung from the ceiling, twisted around the curtain rail, pinned around the door to the bathroom as well as the doorway Steve was currently stood in. 

 

And Bucky was sat cross legged on the middle of his bed, surrounded by all of them. His hair had been pulled up into a small bun and when he turned his head to look at Steve, a few strands escaped. Bucky quickly brushed them back with his hand and tucked them behind his ear so they wouldn't fall in his face again. 

 

Steve stared in awe, struggling to work out where one string of the soft, white lights ended and another began. His eyes found Bucky's, his mouth hanging open a little. 

 

“Bucky.. what?” He couldn't even begin to imagine how long it had taken to hang them all up, or where Bucky would have even gotten them from in the first place. 

 

Bucky lifted his head and looked around his room at all of the lights again, before turning back to Steve. 

 

“Pretty.” 

 

Steve waited patiently for Bucky to continue but he didn't say any more; the one word apparently being enough of an explanation for everything.

 

A small smile played on Bucky's lips as he gazed at the fairy lights once more. The pale light and pure wonder in his eyes made Steve pause, suddenly feeling as if a switch had been flicked on in his mind.

 

For a split second, Steve saw James Barnes sitting in front of him. 

 

1930’s Bucky. 

 

His Bucky. 

 

He saw them huddled together under the few thin blankets they owned, staring out of the only window in their small brooklyn apartment because Steve had _insisted_ that the stars seemed brighter than usual. It was the same excuse he always used, but Bucky would still agree with Steve without hesitation, then sit and listen as the younger boy pointed out all the stars he knew the names of, even though Bucky had heard them all a thousand times before. 

 

The memory faded much too quickly and the next time Steve blinked, he was back in the fairy light filled room. 

 

He briefly wondered if Bucky would even remember all the times they had spent stargazing. 

 

It upset him to think that it may be just another part of their old life that had been ripped from Bucky’s mind. 

 

Bucky looked at Steve and grinned, looking the happiest he had in.. well a while.

 

In that moment, Steve decided that it didn't matter if Bucky had any recollection of the past or not.

 

He finally had him back and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything take his best friend away from him again.

 

They'd just have to make new memories of looking at the stars together. 

 

Steve smiled at him softly, overjoyed at seeing his friend look so carefree. 

 

“Yeah, Buck. Pretty.”


End file.
